Behind the scene
by EvilRA
Summary: Hope needs help in an unknown city and Lana helps her. What will Hope figure out about Lana and her friends from the set? Who is Hope?. Seana.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I'm so sorry for all the OQ including me. It sucks. I mean Regina deserves her happy ending with Robin. First they killed her first love Daniel and now they killed her second chance, her soul mate Robin. I'm so pissed I can't believe Robin is gone and Sean left OUAT just because Adam and Eddy got new ideas. Sean will be always my Robin Hood .

I don't own anything, not OUAT nor anything. If you don't like Seana and you support Flana don't read it. It's just imagination.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was a cold day in Vancouver. I was walking to get some coffee when I saw a lot of girls screaming waiting for someone and that's when I saw her: her beautiful hair and perfect smile. She was smiling and trying to answer all of her fans questions. I couldn't believe it. I was in front of OUAT set. I kept walking and I felt someone staring at me. I looked around to find Lana Parrilla staring at me, I was in shock why would she be staring at me? Did I had something on my face? I met her eyes and in that moment my cellphone rang it was a text from my mom.

"Kate is not doing well" that was all. She was my best friend since we were 6 and she got really sick. I wanted to be with her but I couldn't. She was in Australia and I was in Canada. I was in shock when I read the message I was alone in Canada for a job and I missed my family and friends but I had to do this. My face expression changed and I was pale. I felt Lana staring at me again with curiosity on her gaze. I looked at her and started to walk again I didn't want her to see me like this but when I looked at her she wasn't there anymore. I was focused thinking about Kate that I didn't see the woman in front of me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said trying to get away from this situation.

"It's ok. Are you alright?" the woman asked. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Lana who was talking to me. I tried to sound normal but I couldn't.

"Uhm…yes I am. Why do you ask?" I said nervous and excited.

"I saw you minutes ago and you didn't look well" She said touching my arm.

"About that it's ok. Nothing to be worried about" and then my phone rang again, my mom was calling. I picked up and she said that Kate was really sick and she wanted to see me. I was having a lot of stress and Lana could see it. She immediately hugged me and whispered to my ear "Easy sweetie everything is going to be ok. Come with me". I nodded and she took me to her car.

"You can trust me" She said to broke ice.

"I don't want to bother you and besides I have to leave. I must go to the airport" I said quickly with tears on my eyes. I opened the car's door then my phone fell from my pocket and Lana saw the message my mom sent me.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry…You cant leave tonight I know you want to but you can't. Stay with me, I'm gonna help you" I nodded and hugged her back.

"Come with me I'm going to show you your new room" She said after we arrived to her house and got in.

"This is! I hope you like it" She said opening the door showing a beautiful room "But first I need to know your name" she smiled.

"I'm Hope" I said still shocked for all of this "The room is beautiful thank you so much Lana. I swear I'm gonna leave as soon as I can. I don't want to bother you or your family"

"Oh no please don't go you're not bothering me. Actually I felt a connection with you when I saw you. Stay here the time you need" She said taking sit on the bed inviting me to do the same.

"I'll but if I start to bother you please tell me. And besides how can you leave me stay in your house when you don't even know me…I could be a psycho you know" I said serious trying to hide a smile.

"Well I know when people really need help and I know you're a beautiful person. I saw it on your beautiful blue eyes, you're that kind of person that you can't find twice in live" Lana said smiling.

"You're so sweet Lana" I said and then hugged her once more until someone broke the moment. It was a boy, a nice boy actually.

"Uhm who is this?" the boy asked getting closer to us. He has dark hair, was tall and handsome.

"Hi sweetie. This is my friend Hope, she is staying with us for a few days. Hope this is my boy Patrick" Lana said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Hope" Patrick said smiling without taking his eyes away from me "Please call me Pat".

"Nice to meet you too Patr-Pat" I corrected myself and smiled back.

"So dinner is ready isn't?" Lana asked broking the moment and giving a warning look to Patrick.

"Yes, dad is waiting for you then we can start dinner" Patrick said smiling and going to the door, opening it "Let's go before he gets hungry".

When the three of us were downstairs Lana spoke first letting them know that I would stay with them for a while. " _Thanks God everybody is friendly_ " I thought to myself.

When dinner was over we all went to our rooms. I put myself in pajama when someone knocked my door.

"Come in" I said almost ready to sleep.

"It's me. I wanted to check how you were feeling" Lana said taking sit next to me "Hope...May I ask about you?" She said nervous.

"Of course..Well…I got here for a job just two days before all this and well I was staying in a Hotel for a few days until I could get a house and everything was fine. All my family is from Australia and I came here because I wanted to know how independence would be like but I never thought that it would be so difficult specially having a sick friend that wants to see me but I can't go there because I don't have enough money and—"trying to hold tears back "I don't want to disappoint my parents. I miss them and I want to be with Kate but..God it's so difficult!" I said almost in a whisper when I couldn't control my tears. I cried for minutes without stop. Lana put me in bed and she lied next to me caressing my hair and whispering nice things to my ear. The last thing I heard was "you're coming with me to the set" before I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling something next to me. First I thought it could be just imagination but then I opened one of my eyes and saw a woman sleeping with one of her arms around me and her hand still on my hair. I didn't wanted to wake her up so I decided to get up but I couldn't. Something was on my feet I tried to raise my head slowly to see what was it and it was Lola, Lana's dog. She was sleeping just like her. I was trying to get away from bed to take a shower and make breakfast when Lana's phone rang. It was her alarm. I took her phone from my nightstand and read "OUAT" as label.

"Lana" I shacked her shoulder slowly "Wake up. You're going to be late if you don't wake up now" I said a little louder "Lana!" I said louder to her ear. She opened one of her eyes and looked at me in shock and then realized that she wasn't in her room and she was a little late for work.

"Damn! See you in ten downstairs" Was all she said before running to her room.

"Thank you for listen to me last night" I said first when we were going to the set "I didn't wanted to cry but I couldn't hold on anymore…".

"No problem. If you want to talk come to me. I'm gonna be always here for you" She said smiling not taking her eyes away from the road. "First I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends and then you can stay on my dressing room or be with one of them while I'm filming".

"Sure, don't worry about me. Which scene are you filming today?" I asked anxious.

"Everything you're going to see on the set stays on the set ok?" said raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "I promise" I said serious. She smiled and then answered.

"Robin and Regina are in the forest and they have to share a kiss" She said quickly and…wait was she blushing?

"Lana you're blushing!" I said covering my mouth with my hands to hide my smile.

"You're lying" she said trying to sound serious "It's the sun".

"It's cloudy" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind. We're here" She said changing the subject and getting out of the car.

We walked to some bench where a boy with dark hair was sitted. "Hey Jared how are you?" Lana said waving at him.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked and then looked at me. "Who is she?".

"Fine thank you. This is my friend Hope" Lana said looking at me "This is Jared who plays—"

"Henry, your son. I know" I said excited "Nice to meet you Jared" I said waving at him.

"Oh Lana before I forget it Sean is waiting for you on his dressing room" Jared said inviting me to sit next to him ignoring Lana's shocked face.

"I'm going to stay here with Jared. See you" I said to Lana letting her know I would be ok.

She looked back to me and Jared smiled her. She smiled to us and went to Sean's dressing room.

* * *

So this is the first chapter. If you liked it please let me know on the reviews. And guys if you get interested on this ff please be patient, I'm in school and as you know it can be stressful sometimes. Anyway if you want more chapters I'll update as often as I can.  
See ya xo!


	2. Chapter 2

First at all I'm so sorry for haven't posted a new chapter last days but I promise I'll update as soon as possible...and now guys if you don't like Seana please don't read this fanfic and let people who really want to read it enjoy it. Besides don't get upset for what I write bcs it's just imagination nothing of this is real, not Lana and Sean having a relationship, nor what I write here. I don't own ANYTHING it's just me and my imagination...Here is the new chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think on the reviews.

Btw I'm not following the scenes from the show, bcs like I said before it's just imagination.

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Where are you from?" Jared asked me still holding his phone.

"I'm from Australia" I said trying to avoid this conversation "What if you show me the set?" I asked waiting for a yes.

"Sure!" Jared said excited "I'm going to show you where we use to film" he said smiling at me and standing up.

We started to walk around the set. It was so big as a city inside a room. Jared took me to Granny's for meet some of his friends. We found Ginnifer and Josh inside waiting for Jennifer to start filming a scene.

"Hi guys this is Hope, Lana's friend" Jared said introducing me. Ginny was so beautiful. I always thought Ginny would be a little serious but she was so nice just as her character.

"Welcome Hope! I'm Ginnifer but call me Ginny as everyone. This is my husband Josh" She said friendly and holding a little boy on her arms "This is our son Oliver" the little boy looked at me and stretched his little arms to me. ' _I always have that thing for children_ ' I thought to myself.

"I think he wants to go with you" Josh spoked "Nice to meet you Hope" he said holding Oliver to give him to me "Do you want to hold him?".

"Sure!" I replied stretching my arms "How are you little man?" I asked giving him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled.

"Well guys Jennifer is gonna be here soon so what do you think if you play with Oliver outside while we film?" Josh asked us.

"Yeah why not?" Jared and I said at the same time making Ginni and Josh laugh.

We went outside and I put Oliver down he didn't want to but he looked like he heard something that called his attention because he started to run to somewhere. Jared and I saw each other before calling him and running after him "Oliver come here" Jared said and opened a candy's bag trying to call his attention "Please don't move" he said without success. Oliver kept running until he reached Sean's dressing room.

"What's he doing here?" I asked Jared giving him a curious gaze. Jared didn't say anything and we got closer to his dressing room taking Oliver on my arms again. Jared gave him a candy to keep him in silence.

"Sean stop!" Lana said laughing "Please I'm gonna pee" She said again trying to sound upset. Jared and I shared a look.

"What the hell" He said trying to see from the window. Then again Lana was laughing but this time we heard a crash. Jared opened the door carefully to find both of them in the floor Lana over Sean still laughing. In that moment Oliver laughed too imitating them. They shouted up and look at the door to find us.

"Hope, Jared" Lana said staring at us and then looked back to Sean who was serious now. She stood up and got closer to us "What are you doing here?" she asked taking Oliver from my arms to hers.

"We…we were taking care of Oliver" Jared said giving her a curious look to Lana and Sean "What are you doing?".

Lana didn't say anything for a few seconds and looked at him. "We were talking" she said avoiding his look. "Sean I want to present you to someone" she said turning back to Sean who was a little blushed as Lana.

"This is Hope, my friend" she said smiling again. Sean got closer and met my eyes. He has beautiful eyes.

"Hi Hope, as you know I'm Sean" He said giving a smile to Oliver. "Nice to meet you sweetie" he said meeting my eyes again "Those eyes could kill anyone you know" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too and same about yours" I said smiling back and losing myself in his eyes "Can I hug you? Since I saw you playing Robin Hood I loved you" I said blushing waiting for his answer. He just nodded and opened his arms. I got closer to him and hugged him. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. His arms were so comfortable and his smell, he smelled like forest.

I tried to not act like a crazy oncer I almost failed meeting Lana but I had success meeting Josh and Ginny but not with Sean.

I opened my eyes and saw Lana looking serious. ' _maybe she is upset with us for seeing her with Sean_ ' I thought. Then I start to leave Sean's arms slowly. Our eyes met again and then he smiled.

"Thank you Sean. You're awesome" I said before going back with Jared.

"Whenever you want" he said nicely.

"So" Lana said again "Where are Ginny and Josh?".

"They're filming with Jennifer at Granny's" I said.

"Well then let's check how is going" Lana said going outside with Oliver "Hope are you hungry?" she asked me turning back to look at me.

"Uhm no actually but I'm tired" I said yawing.

"I can see that. Let's go to my dressing room I must wait until night to film the scene in the forest" Lana said quickly avoiding Sean's gaze.

"Sure" I said going with her to Granny's. Jared and Sean were looking for Colin to talk about some games.

"So now that we're almost alone" I said touching playful Oliver's nose "What's going on between you and Sean?" I asked hiding a smile.

"Hope!" Lana said serious. "It's not the time nor the place to talk about that" She said reprimanding me.

I didn't answer and kept walking doing funny faces to Oliver, who was falling almost asleep on Lana's arms. We got to Granny's to find Ginny, Josh and Jennifer sat talking about the scene.

"Here's your little prince but he is sleeping" Lana said giving him to Josh. "Hi Jen" Lana waved "You must know Hope, she is my friend" Lana said presenting me to her friends once more.

"Yes I do. She has Sean eyes!" Jen said smiling at me and then to Lana. Lana didn't smiled back.

"Thank you Jen. Nice to meet you too" I laughed and took sit next to Ginny who was touching her belly. I smiled and started to read a book. I didn't notice when I fell asleep until a woman was talking to me.

"Hope" It was Emilie. "Nice to meet you, I'm Emilie and Lana told me to wake you up, she is almost filming her scene in the forest and want you to get ready to go home soon".

"Uhm yes ok I'll" I said closing my eyes again "WAIT!" Emilie was almost going outside when she jumped in surprise "She is filming the kiss scene?" I said loudly. She nodded and I got up so quickly that I almost fall down. "Where is the forest?" I asked excited.

"I will take you there but calm down" Said smiling "Follow me, walking not running" said again.

"Ok" and then we started to walk. After 3 minutes we were in the forest. Emilie went back to the "town" to film a scene with Robert and I looked for Lana, she was standing next to Sean both of them looking at each other's eyes and softly she got closer to him and grabbed his jacket and getting near to his lips she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry guys" She said trying to be serious. "I don't know what is wrong with me" she laughed. "Lets do it again". She grabbed his jacket again and got closer to his lips trying to be serious but she couldn't,she started to laugh.

"I'm done" Sean said letting her there and going to the producers. He was whispering something to them that no one could hear. He came back and one of the producers said "Action". Lana was raising her arms to repeat the scene but Sean was faster and grabbed her waist with one of his hand and the other one grabbing her neck. Then their lips found each other first giving a shy kiss and then giving a passionate one.

"More passion" one of the producers said and Lana took distance between her lips and Sean's lips. She bite his lips. "Enough and scene filmed" one of the producer said. I was in shock I've never seen a kiss like this coming from Lana. In front of me were Colin and Josh with open mouths just like I was and we were all staring at Sean and Lana who were talking almost whispering. I read her lips "I'm sorry about that" Lana said to him before leaving him alone.

"Let's go home" Lana said to me grabbing my hand to push me with her to her car.

I didn't say anything when we went to her dressing room to change her clothes and take her make-up off. I was always trying to avoid her look and I knew she knew it. I put my headphones on my ears and pretended to be texting to someone. Lana stood up in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Talk to me" She said staring at me nervous. I didn't raise my head I didn't want to talk to her. Not now. I was having a lot of conclusions about her and Sean and I didn't want to screw it all so I kept acting like no one was talking to me for a while until she took my headphones away from my ears scaring me. "I know you're listening what I'm saying. Don't ignore me" she said upset and she was right.

"I don't have anything to say" I lied to her. She looked me deep at the eyes and smiled.

"It's about the kiss scene isn't?" She asked right to the point. I didn't answered again and she was getting really mad. "Hope!" She said again. I didn't know why she was so mad. It had to be for the kiss? Or maybe me trying to avoid a problem and having another problem? Maybe she was tired.

"Lana I don't want to talk about anything besides I'm really tired and I don't need a fight right now" I stood up to face her calm. She gave me one of her evil looks.

"I'm not asking you to talk I'm demanding it" She said acting like her character.

"We have a problem here. You're not filming a scene right now so please don't act like Regina Mills would do" I said raising my voice.

"Then tell me what's going on!" She said getting closer to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I see this isn't going anywhere" I said turning back to the door and opening it "See you at home" I said closing the door almost in her face. She opened it and followed me where I was going.

"This is not over! Are you acting like this because of the scene?" She almost screamed to me "Or maybe because it wasn't as you were expecting it?" She spited the last words.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're the only one with a problem here!" I said in the same voice she did "You're spiting all your frustration on me! It's not my fault you feel weird around Sean!" I said to her very upset.

For my surprise she didn't say anything and her eyebrows came down again as her face expression changed. She looked at the floor and again at me biting her lip and closing her eyes like feeling guilty.

"Don't" I said before she says something "We both have frustration but please don't say anything. I was upset and didn't know what I was saying. Let's forget it and let's go home" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Right…" She said and then we walked to her car and started going home, I was looking through the window and Lana was driving. Everything was in silence until she broke the silence.

"You're right…" She started thinking about what to say next "I feel weird around Sean" She said stopping the car and looking at me as my eyes opened in shock.

* * *

See ya and thanks for reading :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter guys! I'm so sorry for take too long but I was having a lot of tests...Please enjoy it and tell me what do you think in the reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"You're right...I feel weird being around Sean" She said coldly, staring at me nervous "Don't look at me like that" she said avoiding my eyes and putting her hands on the steering wheel with her head resting on it. "You have his eyes and you make it harder to look at you without remembering him" Lana said surprising me.

I touched her shoulder to let her know I was there for her. She started to shiver and I could hear her. She was crying. I always thought Lana Parrilla was a strong person. She was. But as everybody she has problems and sometimes we all need someone telling us "Keep holding on, everything is going to be ok" so this was my turn to help her, she was amazing and I was so lucky of to be here next to her as her friend. Since I saw her playing The Evil Queen on Once I loved her.

"Are you ok?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't raise her head but whispered something I could hear.

"I can't feel like this. I'm married and I have a family" Lana whispered crying loudly. I hugged her.

"It's ok being confused. Sean is a handsome man and well…You see him almost every day. It's my fault, I told you this…I'm sorry" I said feeling really bad for all this. I was mad when Lana and I started to argue.

"No, you were right. You just met me days ago and you know me as no one does. I don't know why but as I told you days ago we had a connection and I don't want to lose it" She said trying not to cry anymore.

"Lana if you want to cry do it, it will help, you'll see" I said putting my hand on her shoulder and the other one on her chin. I wanted to see her face and let her know that crying is not something to feel guilty about.

"Look at me" I said and then she raised her head to face me. Her mascara was now ruined and her eyes red. She was a mess but a beautiful one.

"I don't know how do you do it but even crying you're adorable and beautiful. If you feel confused about Sean take your time to clear your mind and feelings. I'm not gonna say anything. I just hope you can take the right choice…and sometimes we don't have to think too much…sometimes we have to listen to our hearts" I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you so much Hope, you rock" Lana said and kissed me on the cheek. After that she wiped her mascara and opened the window wanting some fresh air. She started to drive again and I read one of my books until we get home.

When we got home Fred and the boys were getting the car ready with bags and food. Lana and I shared a look before leaving the car to see what were they doing.

"What's going on here?" She asked with her hands on her hips smiling "Are you going somewhere?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Fred got closer to her and gave her a kiss to shut her up. Patrick and Matthew laughed. "Camping time" was all what Fred said grabbing her by the waist "The boys and I were bored so we want to go somewhere besides Jack is not here to keep us busy so…".

Lana looked at me and then at the boys again. "Ok but Hope and I can't stay too long. I have to film you know." She said kissing him back.

I looked at how they were kissing. I know it's a little psycho but it wasn't the same kiss style with Sean. Lana was more dry now. With Sean she was shy but when he kissed her she was enjoying it. She had even bitten his lips! " _OQers are gonna die with that kiss!_ " I thought to myself smiling.

"Hope, let's pack our things and then let's go." Lana said and we went inside. She went to her room and I went to mine. I found my computer on my bed and opened it. I logged into Facebook to check how was Kate doing. She passed away hours ago. I checked my phone but I didn't get any call or message saying it. I went to the bathroom and cried, cried for minutes. I didn't want to do anything except lay on my bed but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Lana and Fred. We have to leave. So after I cry for minutes I sat on the floor and put on my best face, washed it and went to my room again packing things, thinking about something else.

"You ready?" Lana asked me excited getting in.

"Yes" I said nervous I didn't want her to know about this so I put on a false smile all the way to the camping and looked through the window.

I didn't look once at Lana. I know she was looking at me sometimes but I ignored it. We got to the camp. It looked like the woods Once used for filming. Patrick and Matthew were preparing food and Fred was with Lana talking and kissing each other. It was the perfect moment to go away for a while.

I got into the wood, far from everybody and sat behind a tree grabbing my legs with my arms and my head on my knees. I started to cry, every moment with Kate now in my head, all our best and bad moments traveling inside my head. It was so hard. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to think she was still in the hospital but alive. I was angry with myself and my family why no one told me anything? That was the question that passed through my head.  
I was still crying when I heard someone discussing something, almost screaming, I stopped and took away all my tears. I knew that voice. It was a woman and a man. I stood up seeing what was going on. I started to walk where the voices where coming from. Sean was one of the people who was discussing. What was he doing here? He was discussing something with a woman, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Was that Tanya? I was getting closer when I saw Sean leaving, he was coming my way. I came back to the tree I was hiding by and sat down again. He walked near me but he didn't see me. I forgot all about the situation and remembered Kate again, tears started to wash my face once more when someone touched my shoulder.  
"Hope?" It was a man's voice. Sean's voice. "Are you ok?". Damn. That was all I thought.

"Yes everything is ok" I said cleaning my face again and standing up "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I... I'm relaxing. What about you?" he asked not believing what I was saying.

"Same. Fred took us here for a camping day" I said avoiding his eyes.

"So…Lana is here isn't she?" He asked coughing.

"Yes" I said smiling.

"So why were you crying?" He asked me. I didn't want to answer his question so I didn't. Tears answered his question and he hugged me for a while and then asked again. This time I told him about Kate. I needed to tell someone about this.

"I'm not going to say anything. I promise." Sean told me and I felt so much better.

"Thanks Sean…But right now I have to go before Lana gets worried." I said worried about her. He gave me one last hug and then I started to walk to the camp, smiling and feeling better. I saw Lana was coming my way serious. "I'm in trouble." I thought.  
"Where the hell have you been?" She asked giving me a warning look raising her eyebrow.

"I wanted to know the place." I lied and she looked deep into my eyes wondering if I was telling her the truth or not. "Sean is here." I said again still serious. Her face changed and blushed a little, her look was soft now.

"What? Where?" She asked quickly putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I saw him in the woods." I said starting to walk to the camping ground. "Let's go to the camp." I said taking her hand to make her walk next to me.

"Hope don't tell Fred that Sean is here. I want to rest." She said nervous looking around us looking for something or someone.

"I won't but Lana if you keep looking for him like this everyone will know it." I said smiling at her. She didn't say anything and we walked in silence. When we got there, Fred was making dinner, Pat was sitting and using his phone and Matthew was playing with his ball.

"Where have you been Hope? Lana was almost to the point of calling the police." Fred said giving a serious look but smiling.

"I wanted to look around the place." I replied trying not to laugh at Lana's face. She was really serious.

"It's not funny. Besides if you want to go somewhere you have to tell me, tell us." She said reprimanding me like a little girl.

"I'm not 6 anymore and I didn't go far." I replied knowing it will end in a discussion. Lana opened her mouth but Fred spoke first.  
"We're not gonna have a discussion now, we're here to enjoy ourselves." He said giving us a warning look. Lana and I looked at each other and I rolled my eyes. I went to a tree and sat down texting my mother.

" _Why you didn't tell me anything about Kate_?" I sent her waiting for an answer. It took 2 minutes.  
" _I didn't want to bother you. She was ok and she left you a letter. Do you want me to take a pic of it_?" She replied. " _Oh God a letter…what should I say?_ " I thought.  
" _How are you all?_ " I wanted to change the topic.  
" _We're fine, missing you but ok. How are you babe?_ " mom sent me. I didn't know how much I missed them until now.

" _I'm…fine. I'm staying at a friend's house, she and her family are all I have here. They're so nice_." I texted her back smiling.  
" _Glad to hear. When are you coming back?_ " She asked me.  
" _I'm going to be there as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow. I need to say goodbye to her._ " I texted her holding back tears.  
 _"Ok…we'll wait for you here sweetheart. I have to go sweetie please take care and see ya soon. We love you_ " She texted me.  
" _Love you all xo_ " I texted her back with tears in my eyes. I missed my parents, brother and sister and my nephews too much, I was going to see them all in a few hours but now I have to tell Lana about this.

"Everything ok?" Lana asked taking a seat next to me.

"Lana…I'm leaving" I said waiting for a reaction "Let's walk and I'll explain everything to you." I told her and she stood up and started to walk through the woods.

"My friend, Kate passed away today and I need to say good bye to her." I told her, she was avoiding my eyes "I'm going to the airport today, I have enough money to go and come back." Lana didn't say anything, she just stopped walking and hugged me.

"Please come back." was all she said. I hugged her and cried.

"I will and thanks for everything, I'm gonna miss you but I have to do this, besides it's not a good bye its a see you soon." I smiled at her and she gave me a sad smile.  
"Now I'm going home to grab my bags and then go to the airport. And you're not coming with me, relax here and thank you for everything." I said again and came back to where the boys were.

"Please take care and I'm so sorry for Kate. Keep me posted and write me." She told me and we hugged once more. I said goodbye to everyone and then called a taxi, I went to Lana's house and took my bags. I was in the airport waiting for my flight. I wasn't ready to leave and see all my family again.

* * *

Warning: Hope is gonna know something about herself in the next chapter.  
See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Hope you like it and please let me know what do you think of this in the reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter 4.

I arrived in Australia after almost a day on my trip and saw my parents, siblings and nephews waiting for me smiling and crying. I ran to them and hugged my parents, I didn't know how much I had missed them until that moment.

"Oh Hope my little girl come here." Said my dad opening his arms to hug me.

"I missed you so much!" I told him and hugged him. My nephews were so excited to see me they were jumping and hugging me saying things like "I missed you auntie" "Please don't go again." or "Did you miss me?" I kissed them both and hugged them.

We got home and I went to my room. I was so tired I fell asleep until lunch. My cellphone vibrates, it was a text from Lana.

" _How was the trip?_ " She asked. I was going to answer when my mom called for lunch.

"I made lasagna, your favorite food" She told me smiling. I took a seat next to my aunts and uncles and we started to eat until one of my aunts spoked.

"Are you going to see Kate at the cemetery?" She asked like nothing bad had happened.

"Yes" I replied and kept eating ignoring her.

"Did you tell her?" she asked again. I raised my head and saw that she was looking at my mom, my mom gave her an annoyed gaze and ignored her.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused staring at both of them "What's going on mom?" I asked again.

"Nothing, just ignore your aunt." She told me and I did but when lunch was over I went with my mom to the cemetery and asked her again.

"Tell me what's going on" I told her upset. They were hiding something and I wanted to know the truth.

"I already told you Hope, ignore your aunt, she's crazy."

We got to Kate's grave and I told my mom to leave me alone for a while. She did and I sat next to where her name was written.

"Here I am Katie, I'm a little late but here I am…" I said crying and remembering all our moments, I checked my pocket as I always did and I found a letter. It was Kate's letter to me. I opened it and read it.

 _Dear Hope:_

 _I know you're in Canada making our dream come true. Your mom keeps me posted so I know you met Lana and Sean finally?! Hug them for me please ;). Anyway I'm on our little mission do you remember? When we were little girls we used to say that we were adopted and we got here because we were too awesome to let the world know about us… Hope, days ago I heard your parents talking about something about you, I don't know if it was a dream or something but they said something about telling you the truth when you come back. I'm sure when you get this letter I'm not going to be here to hug you but just know you are awesome and I was so lucky of have you as a friend._

 _I wrote this letter to the best friend I could ever ask for_

 _With love_

 _Katherine ._

I finished the letter crying again, she still remembered our mission and she knew that my parents are hiding something from me. I stood up and before I go back with my mom I whispered "Thank you Kate, love you." and wiped away my tears. I found my mom sitting out of the cemetery. I saved the letter in my pocket and sat down next to her.

"I'm serious. Tell me what's going on." I said looking deep in her eyes "This is the perfect moment, it's just you and me." I said again upset.

"Hope…it's not that easy." She said avoiding visual contact and playing with her hands.

"Yes it is. Mom please I deserve it I just got here less than a day and I feel like this is not my family anymore." I said serious trying to get an answer.

"It's a long history and I want to enjoy your time with us, I'm sure you're leaving in a few days." She said smiling and putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know and believe me when I say that I want that too but first you have to tell me what's going on." I said again my patience was almost gone.

"You…you're adopted. Your father and I adopted you when you were just a baby." She said closing her eyes. _I was adopted! How the hell was that possible? My parents and siblings weren't my family. I grew up in a lie. It was too much. It must be a lie, this just happens in the movies and this is not a movie. Damn! Damn! Who are my parents?! God no way!._ I didn't say anything and let her continue.

"When your siblings were 2 and 4 years, your father and I wanted another kid and that's when we figured out we couldn't have more babies. I was so devastated. Then your dad told me why don't we adopt? And we went to a center to find a baby and that's when we saw you. You were so beautiful and sweet, we chose you not just because of your beauty we chose you because I felt something for you, it was hope." She gave me a sad smile and kept talking "Your father and I wanted to tell you about this but…we were afraid, afraid of your reaction. Hope, all you need to know is that we are your family, it doesn't matter what we'll be always." She finished looking at me, I was a bloody mess.

"Where are my parents?" was all I said still in shock.

"I don't know, when we signed the paper was an anonymous adoption." She said with a cold voice "Please don't be mad at us."

"Don't be mad? How the hell am I supposed to deal with this news? I mean the family I thought was my family is not. I'm a complete mystery I don't know who I am and I don't have anyone I can talk to that knows about my real family! You lied to me for years!" I screamed with frustration, after some seconds I knew that what I said was stupid "I'm sorry I'm being an idiot talking to you like this after all you have done to keep me safe and happy…It's just that I don't know how to deal with this. I'm sorry mom." I said and she hugged me.

"You don't have to call me mom if you don't want. Its ok." I knew she was hurt but she was my real mom, the other woman who gave birth to me is not my mom she is just a woman.

"You will always be my mom." I told her smiling. "Thank you for telling me the truth but now I really want to know who are my parents don't be offended, but I'm curious. Let's go home and have a last dinner before I go back to Canada." I said and we started to walk next to each other in silence. I was hurt but I didn't want her to know it.

After the dinner I went to the airport and said goodbye to everyone with a hug like always. I was sad for leaving them again but I had a mission: find my parents. I was mad at them because they left me in a center, I didn't know anything about them but for some reason I was glad, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't know the family I have now. There were two side of the story and I would find both.

I called Lana to tell her I was in Canada's airport she was so happy and excited. When I saw her I ran to her and hugged her, she did the same and we both smiled.

"You were in Australia for some days and I missed you like hell." She said and we both laughed. "How was your trip? Did you see Kate?" She asked excited. I nodded and told her it was good I didn't tell about me being adopted I wanted to be calm and take my time.

"Now its my turn how have you been?" I asked her while we walked to her car to go home.

"I'm good…Sean and I had to film another scene with more kissing." She blushed.

"About him…did you figure out what you feel for him?" I asked her distracted. She smiled and answered.

"Not yet besides I don't know why but Hope you look different are you ok?" She asked me and I knew I couldn't lie to her she could read me as a book.

"It's nothing I'm ok. Do you have to film today?" I asked and she started to drive.

"No actually but we're invited to Sean's house. He is celebrating his birthday." Lana said trying to hide a smile.

"That's great can I go?"

"Sure you can. Hope you look like you want to ask me something. What is it?" She said serious not taking her eyes away from the road.

"How long have you known Sean?" I asked quickly waiting for her reaction. She whispered a little "Damn" and answered.

"What I'm going to tell you must be a secret if you say something a lot of bad things can happen, am I clear?" She asked and I nodded "We used to dat-be friends when we were young" She said coughing.

"Oh my God! Lana Parrilla are you kidding?!" I asked laughing at that. _Maybe for that reason they have good chemistry_. I thought. "But what happened why did you both stop the relationship?" I was curious now.

"Well Sean had to leave the city as I did. We went to different universities and we had new friends and then…here we are, being partners on a tv show." She said when we got home. I didn't answer and when we got in I said hi to Fred and the boys before I go to the bathroom to take a shower. We had to go to Sean's house and I was tired still thinking about finding my real parents.  
We got to Sean's house and it was beautiful. His wife Tanya invited us to get in and wait for dinner. Tanya was beautiful she has beautiful blue eyes too. When Sean went to the living room we all stood up to give him our gifts.

"Happy birthday my dear thief." Lana said and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you m'lady." Sean answered laughing as all of us did. I was looking at them and yes I was right they had chemistry, the way they looked at each other wasn't the same way they looked at their wife and husband.

"Happy birthday Sean!" I said to him and hugged him "I'm so sorry but I couldn't buy you something I just arrived today. I was in Australia." I said cleaning his cheek where he had on Lana's lipstick.

"It's ok darling. I'm happy having you here. How was it?" He asked smiling and touching my arm. I didn't answer but gave him a smile he just nodded and Tanya called for dinner.

We sat at the table having dinner and I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear anything they were talking about until Sean called me to the kitchen.

"What do you need?" I asked him and he ignored me. He looked at the door and made a signal with his hand like saying "come in" and Lana came in. She stood next to Sean and both of them were walking to me. They left me between the wall and them without any exit.

"Tell us what's wrong? You're acting different." Sean said raising an eyebrow looking at me and then to Lana. I'm screwed. I thought.

"You're not going to leave me alone if I don't tell you, are you?" I asked rolling my eyes in redemption. They nodded and Lana put one of her hands on her hips while Sean went to close the kitchen's door. He got back next to Lana still serious.

"We're all ears." Lana said raising an eyebrow. I looked at the floor before answering them.

"I'm…I'm adopted." I said raising my head to find their faces in shock especially Lana "And I'm going to find my real parents, whatever it takes." I finished and left them alone coming back to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! xo.

* * *

Chapter 5

I went to the table to finish dinner and Sean came back seconds later after I did. He sat and kissed his wife, she was asking about the three of us in the kitchen. Lana came back and saw them, she rolled her eyes and kissed Fred. It was like a child's game. "Get a room." I said and then went outside. Lana followed me and we started to talk when her cellphone rang, it was from OUAT.

"We'll be there soon." She said hanging up turning to face me "I must take Sean with me to film some scenes tonight." She said looking at the sky, it was very cloudy and almost raining. "I hate go to film with this weather." She said again stretching her hand out to me "Let's go inside." and then we go into the living room.

"Sean the producers want us to film some scenes tonight." Lana said quickly hiding a nervous smile. "I'll pick you up at 8pm, is that fine for you?" She asked and Sean nodded.

"Lana I'm not going with you tonight I'm really tired and I need to rest." I said yawning.

"It's ok. Let's go home I must get ready to film, just 2 hours left till 8pm. Thanks for everything guys. See you later." Lana said saying good bye to Sean and Tanya with a kiss on the cheek, I did the same and followed her.

The three of us were in the car going to Lana and Fred's house. I put my headphones in my ears, I was almost asleep when I heard Lana's voice. They were having an argument. I thought. I just closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

When we got home Lana left the car and got into the house not waiting for me nor Fred, I gave him a little smile and went inside. Patrick sat on the couch playing with his cellphone. He was pretty handsome; his hair was nice just like him. He saw me staring at him and turned to me.

"Hey." he said smiling and coming to me.

"Hey." I answered smiling back playing with my hands "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" He said nervous still standing in front of me.

"I'm good thank you…" I smiled and blushed a little bit. He got closer to me and raised his arm putting a lock of hair behind my ear and I blushed even more. I didn't say anything just smiled.

"I... I was wondering if you would like to meet the city." He asked once for all.

"Sure!" _that sounded too excited, let's try again._ I thought "I mean yes, why not?" _that's better._

"Cool. See you later then." He said before going upstairs and I did the same, I went to take a shower and get ready to go out with him. I was nervous. Since I saw him I felt something for him and I thought it was just me but he felt the same way I did.

"See you later Hope. Take care." That was Lana's voice from downstairs. She was going to film. "See ya Lana!" I screamed hoping she had heard me. I was ready to go with Patrick, I went downstairs and he sat on the couch wearing a black jacket and dark jeans.

"You look awesome Hope." He said and blushed. I was wearing black jeans and a dark jacket.

"Same about you Pat." I replied smiling, he came to me and we both went outside.

"What do you think if we go to the park?" He asked me.

"Agreed...did you bring an umbrella? Looks like it's going to rain" I said and he nodded.

"What about you?" He asked back. I nodded and started to walk.

* * *

LANA'S POV

After filming some scenes it started to rain. I wasn't very focused on work today. Fred and I had some arguments and it was complicated. I was a little frustrated, I missed Hope so much when she was in Australia I felt like something was empty inside me. She was like a daughter to m—

"Lana what are you waiting for?" Let's go home it's raining as hell here, let's get into the car." Sean brought me to reality. I didn't know I was standing next to the car but not inside it. I opened it and we got inside.

"Gosh my clothes are wet." Sean said shaking his hand for the water "I'm sure we'll get a cold we must drive almost 2 hours before we get home. There's a lot of traffic." He said again sending a message to his wife.

"Yes I know, my clothes are wet too." I said before start to taking off my jacket and opening a little my white blouse. I could feel Sean looking at me but he was trying his best to not look at me.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked me alarmed trying to ignore me and looking through the window.

"Isn't obvious? I'm taking off my wet clothes." I said before taking my heels off. "You should do the same if you don't want to get a cold." Sean looked at me and then took his wet jacket and started to take it away still thinking about it _. He had a good physical state, he had muscle and was very attractive. Shut up Lana!_ I thought to myself.

I started to drive but I had to stop I couldn't see anything because of the rain so Sean suggested me to rest until the rain was more calm. We parked and stayed there until I broke the silence.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked him bored. He didn't answer and opened the car's door looking for something in the other seats behind us. It was his car but I was driving. He drove when we were coming to the set so it was my turn to drive. He came back with two alcohol bottles in his hands.

"Really? We're going to get drunk?" I asked him raising an eyebrow and shaking my head.

"You said you were bored…it's your choice." He said stretching a beer bottle to me.

"I didn't say I was boring but ok, I'll take it." I vacillated some seconds and smiled taking it.

"I know you didn't but I know you enough to know what you're thinking…Cheers." He said and we both started to drink. After some drinking we were laughing and sharing funny moments.

"Oh no my shirt is wet." He said taking it off letting his chest free. I looked at his chest and was so soft and warm. First I touched his arm and slowly my hand was going to his chest. He looked at my hand and then to my eyes. There was a kind of shine on his eyes that I just saw once, years ago.

His hand was on my cheek and started to go down to my arm and then to my waist. I got closer to him and he looked to my eyes once more before taking a look at my lips. I licked them.

"Don't do that." Sean said closing his eyes for a second then opened it again.

"Do what?" I asked him almost whispering staring at his lips.

"Lick them." He said slowly. I did it once more just to see his reaction. He got closer to me, I could feel his breath and his lips were touching mine.

"You sure?" I asked him closing my eyes wanting to stop time in this moment.

"Are you?" He asked me. I thought for a second, _what about Fred? And my family?_ I thought. _Just once and then I'll forget it all_. I thought to myself. I didn't answer him and kissed him. He was shocked but immediately kissed me back with passion. His lips were over mine. It wasn't a scene, it was real. Sean was kissing me. I put my hand behind his neck to bring him nearer to me. I wanted to know him all. I wanted to be his for one night. His hand wasn't on my waist anymore, it was on the button of my jeans. I stood of my seat and sat on his lap, He tensed but he kept kissing me, his lips were on the button of my blouse, he was opening it with his mouth.

Finally, he took my blouse off and now I was on my bra and my jeans. I was a little embarrassed about him seeing me in my black bra. We had filmed some scenes but never like this, it was just Sean and Lana. I blushed and took his belt away. He looked at me once more, it wasn't just a look, he was asking permission for something, I nodded and he started to kiss the uncovered part by my bra. It was feeling so good.

Sean put both of his hands on my hips and whispered "What if we go to the other seats? Its more private."

"Right…I feel like a teenager doing this." I said before going to the seats behind us. I lied on it. Sean was still on the other seats.

"Lana…you sure?" He asked once more before doing the first step.

I didn't answer. I started to unbutton my bra before saying "Yes". Then Sean came to me and kissed me.

* * *

I need to know what do you think so pls review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter...please be patient I'm having finals this week and the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Are you ok?" I heard Sean asking next to me. He put his shirt on and I nodded thinking about what we did minutes ago. I was feeling guilty but alright at the same time.

"No regrets." I said kissing him on the lips. "Sean…it's embarrassing to ask but I have to. Did you use protection?" I asked biting my lips. He opened his eyes and said.

"I did…but it was broken. I'm sorry Lana." He said closing his eyes, guilty. I didn't say anything it wasn't his fault, we both made it.

"It's ok. Don't worry I'll take the pill." I said hugging him and giving him one last kiss before I start to dress myself.

"We should go…Lana it's gonna be our little secret isn't? I mean we're still friends, right?" He asked worried.

"Of course. It's not like we haven't done this before." I said winking which surprised Sean.

"Yes…but we were younger and that was a goodbye." Sean said smiling.

We didn't say anything and Sean got closer to kiss me. When we were completely dressed he started to drive again. I was almost done with the bottom of my shirt when I saw a red stain on my breast. I looked at Sean pretending to be upset.

"Really? I asked him raising an eyebrow and hiding a smile.

"Sorry not sorry." he said smiling without taking his eyes from the road.

"We're here." He said stopping the car in front of my house. I opened the door but before I could get out of it he grabbed my wrist and whispered.

"You're better than 18 years ago." I opened my eyes and set free from his hand. I didn't look at him and kept walking to my house. I was surprised. I opened the door to the house and went upstairs. I was lying on my bed when someone knocked my door.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Fred said getting in and sitting next to me.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I said smiling.

"When you got in you didn't say anything. I was worried you just get here in our room," He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm tired." I said smiling turning on the tv. "What if we watch some of tv?"

"Where's Hope and Patrick?" I asked again and Fred smiled. "What? What's it?"

* * *

HOPE'S POV.

"Let's go home before the weather gets worse." I said to Patrick and he nodded.

"I'm gonna call my dad to pick us up." Patrick said raising his voice because of the rain.

"I can't see anything! Call him fast." I said covering myself with my umbrella. Patrick was talking to his dad through the phone.

"Good he's picking us up as soon as he can." He said smiling and looking at me "Are you ok?".

"I'm freezing." I said slowly. Patrick smiled and opened his arms to me.

"Come here." He said and I did. He was taller than me so it was comfortable. I raised my head to face him and we looked at each other's eyes getting closer until our lips were almost touching.

"Patrick…What are we doing?" I asked him scared.

"Hope…Since I saw you I fell in love with you. You're a great person and you're beautiful." He said blushing. "Hope, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked slowly looking at me. I didn't say anything and smiled. Since I saw him I was in love with him too. It was weird but I really loved him. I got closer to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked laughing and he hugged me kissing me again until a car stopped in front of us.

"That's my dad. Let's go." He said and took my hand.

We got home and I went upstairs to take a shower and put on some dry clothes. The water was warm it felt good. After almost 20 minutes I sat on my bed drying my hair and putting mascara on my eyes. Patrick and I wanted to share the news with the family so we were getting ready for that.

 _"You're ready?"_ Patrick sent me a message

 _"Yas! Let's do it_." I replied and I went downstairs. Everybody sat at the table waiting for us.

"Family, we have something to tell you." Patrick started nervous holding my hand.

"You're pregnant?" Matthew said opening his eyes at the other ones.

"What? No I'm not. I'm just 18 I can't," I said laughing. I looked at Lana, she was paled looking at me like calculating something. I raised an eyebrow to her and she smiled at me nervous.

"Anyway…Hope and I are a couple now." Patrick said putting one of his hands on my back. We smiled and shared a little kiss. Fred and Matthew were celebrating hugging us. Lana was like lost. She went upstairs and I wanted to follow her and I was going to but Patrick grabbed my hand saying "Leave her alone." and I did it.

* * *

LANA'S POV

I needed a shower it was too much for me. _Hope she was dating my boy. I knew this was going to happens someday but it's too soon he is still a little boy. Hope._ My mind stopped on her. She was 18 years old, she has beautiful blue eyes and her hair was dark…Just like…No it can't be possible. She can't be my…she can't be our da-

 _FLASH BACK_.

 _"So you're leaving?" I asked Sean. We both were in my room. Sean and I had been friends since we were 8 years old and were school classmates. We used to live in the same city until this day._

 _"Yes. My parents are moving on and I'm going with them. Besides the university is there. I'm sorry Lana." He said holding my hand in his. I didn't want to cry in front of him but I couldn't control my tears._

 _"It's ok just promise me you're not going to forget me." I said to him and he smiled. We stood up to leave but I grabbed his arm._

 _"You're leaving without saying good bye…" I whispered and he looked me deep in the eyes and touched my face._

 _"Good bye, Lana." He said and his forehead was resting on mine. I put my hand on his back and moved my face until I kissed him on the cheek._

 _"Do you really want to leave like this?" I asked him distancing myself to look at his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled but didn't answered. He got closer to my lips kissing them. I put one of my hands on his neck and the other one on his back. The kiss was soft. He was amazing. I started to walk to my bed and I lied on it, Sean looked at me thinking about it but finally he got over me. It was our first time. We didn't think about it too much, he was leaving besides it was the last time we'll see each other so why not?_

 _"Did I hurt you?" He asked worried next to me, playing with his hand over my stomach._

 _"No…" I said kissing him and smiling "It was pretty good don't you think?" I asked him covering myself with the bed sheet._

 _"It was awesome. You're my first woman Lana." He said nervous looking at my eyes._

 _"You're my first man, Sean." I said embarrassed playing with his hair._

 _"Lana I've to go now. My parents want to leave today." Sean said sad not wanting to get out of bed._

 _"I know…" I said sadly. He stood up and started to dress himself, I did the same and after 6 minutes we were ready._

 _"Good bye Lana, please take care and promise me you're not going to forget me because I'm not going to." He said giving me a sad smile and kissing me once last time "I love you." He said controlling his tears._

 _"I love you too." I said with tears in my eyes "I'm not gonna to forget you, I promise." I said kissing him again before he got out the room. And I didn't, I didn't forget him during 9 months._

 _Surprise, I was pregnant at 17 years old._

* * *

So what do you think? don't forget to review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Guys I'm sorry for do not update before I'm busy with school but next week I'm gonna update three times a week! Enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews 😀😜

* * *

Chapter 7.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I lied kissing Patrick and going upstairs. I was worried about Lana...she was acting weird. I knocked the door and I heard Lana say, "Come in"  
I went in and saw her. She sat next to her bed hugging her legs.

"Oh Lana." I said closing the door and getting closer to her.

"Tell me what's going on." I whispered in her ear hugging her.

"I-I hate myself." She said raising her eyes to look at me "I'm a piece of crap." She said crying.

"What? Why? You're awesome Lana. Don't say that again." I told her brushing her hair with my fingers.

"I am. I don't deserve all I have." She stood up and went to the bathroom closing the door letting me outside.

"Lana open the door. If you don't do it I'm gonna scream and everybody will know that there's something wrong with you." I threatened her. She opened the door.

"Please don't say anything I don't need more problems." She said and closed the door to look at me again. I didn't move and held her look.

"What happened Lana?" Why are you acting so weird?" I asked her getting closer to her. "You know…I'm here for you," I said and she hugged me. She started to cry again and I took her to her bed. _She needed to get some sleep._ I thought.

"It's ok…" I said lying next to her. I fell asleep some minutes after she did.

I woke up when I heard steps coming upstairs. It was Patrick. I got up as fast as I could and went out closing the door softly.

"I told you to leave her alone." He said upset closing his arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry I just needed to know that she was alright." I said getting closer to him kissing his cheek.  
"Is she?" He asked me holding my hand in his.

"Yes. Now let's go downstairs." I said taking him to the living room.

 **LANA'S POV.**

Hope was sleeping next to me and I opened my eyes taking a look at her…She couldn't be my…I couldn't even say the word…it wasn't possible. I thought. She has the same eyes than me but Sean's color, beautiful blue eyes. She has a beautiful nose and my lips. Her skin was Sean's skin and her hair was dark with some blonde locks. In that moment I took a lock of her hair to do a DNA exam.

I closed my eyes again before Hope got up. I pretended to be asleep until she closed the door. I went to the bathroom and took a lock of my hair and called some clinic. The exam took one week. I was going to the clinic right now.

I went downstairs to find Fred, Hope, Patrick, and Matthew sitting at the table. They were eating and chatting.

"Lana where are you going?" Fred asked me worried, "It's almost midnight and you haven't slept anything since yesterday after filming. You need to sleep." He said again.

"I'm going to buy something for…Lola." I lied and kissed him.

I went to the laboratory and they told me the exam took one week and they were going to call me when it gets ready. I came back home and everybody was sleeping so I did too.

After about four days Patrick and Hope went to Washington D.C for a vacation and they were coming back today. I was making lunch and watching TV when an advertisement about pregnancy test came up. My world stopped.

 _Oh my God! I didn't take the pill. I could be pregnant and I wouldn't know. God! I'm an idiot!_ I thought and I started to feel sick until Fred's voice brought me back to reality.

"Lana love the guys are coming." He said from the living room.

"Ok I'm almost done here." I said trying to forgive the problem I was having.

The bell sounded and Fred opened it. It was Hope and Patrick. I went to the living room to say hi.  
"Oh Lana! You're stunning!" Hope said taking a look at me from my feet to my head. She got closer to me and hugged me. I kissed her on the cheek and turned to see Patrick.

"Well done, dad." Patrick said smiling at me and Fred.

"Very funny." I said serious and gave them a little hit on their arms.

"Let's have lunch." I said taking them to the table. We sat down and the guys started to talk about their trip and how amazing it was. Hope wasn't with me every time like she used to be, before she was with Patrick every day, and I was getting bored of it. After lunch Ginny called me to go to her house to enjoy the afternoon together.

"Hope are you coming with me?" I asked her. She was watching TV.

"Hmm I don't think so…" She said looking at me. "Wait, yes I'm going with you." She said after a few seconds. I smiled.

"Are you ready? Because I am." I said opening the door to the house. She stood up, took her phone from the sofa and followed me to the car.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked me when I started to drive.

"To Ginny's house." I said dryly.

She looked at me and didn't say anything. I was sure she was going to ask me about the night I went to film.

"So…Lana…" She started the interrogation. "What happened between Sean and you the night you went to film?"

"Nothing Hope and please forget this conversation or we're gonna fight once more." I said right to the point.

"Why?! I just want to know! It's supposed to be that you have to trust me just like I do with you." Hope raised her voice opening her eyes.

I didn't answer and kept driving I wanted to tell her but not yet. We arrived at Ginny's house and went in.

"Hey there sweetheart!" Ginny said to Hope smiling and hugging her.

Ginny turned to say hi to me. "Oh my God! Lana what are you and Fred doing? You look beautiful!" She said and hugged me smiling.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked smiling and changing the conversation.

"Oh he is getting ready to go to the park." Ginny said smiling and touching her belly.

"How far are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 8 months" She said looking at me and to her belly again.

"You're almost done." I said smiling still touching her belly when I felt a little kick coming from her.

"Oh my God! He moved!" I said excited. I touched her belly again and the baby moved once more, I felt something weird on my stomach. _Maybe it's the emotion._ I thought.

"Yes he does that more often than months ago. Oliver are you ready?" Ginny asked and Josh brought the little man to the living.

"Hi ladies." Josh said and gave us a kiss on the cheek. "He's ready, sweetie." Josh said and sat on the sofa. "Rebecca called me and said she was at the park."

"Are you ready to go to the park? We shouldn't make Auntie Bex wait for us. Let's go." Ginny said to Oliver and took his hand. He nodded and all of us started to walk to the park.

"There you are!" Bex said waving hi to all of us. She kissed Oliver's forehead and went to sit on a bench with Ginny and I. Hope was playing with Oliver.

"You and Fred should have a baby so he or she can play with Oliver or this baby." She said touching her belly again.

I blushed and look at where Hope and Oliver were playing. I didn't notice when I said: "She would be a great big sister." I covered my mouth and looked at the girls. They didn't hear me.

"I want ice-cream, do you want to come with me?" I asked to both of them but Ginny said no, she was tired and Bex was going to be with her so I asked Hope.

"Hope do you want to go with me to buy something?" I asked her and she said yes. Oliver went to Ginny's arms and Hope and I started to walk.

"Spit it out." Hope said to me when we were walking to buy ice-cream. "I know enough to know you want to tell me something but you're afraid. Just spit it out Lana." She looked at me and I couldn't keep it anymore. I was sure she already knows about it.

"I slept with Sean." I said. She opened her mouth and her eyes were as wide as plates.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a new chapter! hope you like it and please let me know what you think in the reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter 8.

I waited for her to answer but she didn't. She looked in my eyes and then to the floor. She was in shock.

"Say something." I said and Hope shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again until she said something.

"I…I don't know what to say I mean I already knew it but…" She said playing with her hands still in shock.

"You knew it? How?" I asked her with curiosity. I haven't told her anything.

"I know you Lana, and that night you looked different, with a shine on your face." She answered smiling and holding my hand. "You don't have to cry over it. It's already done you can't do anything. It's not like you can take a pill and get back to the past."

"The pill. I didn't buy the pill." I said whispering covering my mouth. Hope looked at me confused.

"What're you talking about?" She asked me raising one of her eyebrows.

"Nothing forget it." I said and we walked again to the store.

"Here it is." I said to the girls giving them their ice creams.

"Lana we have to film tonight." Bex said eating her ice cream.

"What time?" I asked her putting on my sunglasses.

"10 pm. I'm going to pick you up." She said smiling to Hope.

"Fine. Who else is coming?" I asked serious taking seat next to her.

"Emilie, Robert, Jared, you and Sean." She answered counting with her fingers.

"Hope is coming with us…is that a problem?" I asked her. I needed Hope to make me feel protected.

"Of course no problem." She said and we started to talk until all of us went to our own houses.

I went to my room to sleep I was so tired. After a few minutes I woke up and took a shower. I went to the kitchen and sat at the table drinking milk. Hope found me there and sat with me.

"Sean called." She said putting her phone on the table.

"What did he want?" I asked her looking at her phone and to her eyes. She has Sean's look. I thought.

"He wants me to take care of his nephew. He took him here for vacation but Sean has to film and Tanya has to work so he asked me to take care of him while he is filming and I said yes." She said showing me a pic of the little boy. He was blonde like Sean and had blue eyes like him.

"He's sweet…Then you're coming with me but you're not gonna be with me, right?" I asked her knowing the answer was yes. She nodded and

"Exactly." she said and took her phone going upstairs. I went to the living room and took a seat on the sofa waiting for Bex to pick us up. I was checking Instagram and searched Sean, he posted some videos of him and Colin doing beer. I laughed.

"What's so funny, Lana?" Fred asked me getting closer.

"Uhm nothing…just my Evil Regals, they're so sweet." I lied to him putting my cellphone away.

"They love you as much as you do." He said putting one of his hands on my lap.

"Fred not now." I said taking his hand away.

"Never is the right time for you." He said upset.

"Fred, Hope and the boys are here." I said annoyed rolling my eyes.

"Hope, Hope, Hope all about her." He said leaving the living room. I was going to follow him when I heard Bex's car outside. I called Hope and we both went to the car.

"Hey!" Bex said to us when we got in. I didn't answer but Hope did and both of them started to talk until we got to the set.

I didn't say hi to anybody and went to my dressing room. I was tired so I lied on the couch until my phone rang. It was a call from the laboratory.

" _Mrs Parrilla?_ " A woman said through the phone.

"Yes it's me." I replied trying to not lose control.

" _We have the results of the DNA's exam. You can come here or I can tell you now. It's your choice._ " She said nice.

" I want to know now." I said nervous. My heart was beating faster and faster. I could feel the air absence.

" _It's 99.9% positive. She's your daughter_."

 **HOPE'S POV.**

 _Lana and Fred had an argument before we left. They have been fighting since I came here. Maybe it was time for me to leave. I didn't want them to divorce because of me._ Sean's voice interrupted my thoughts

"Hey beauty here is my nephew. Say hi to her buddy." he said putting the little boy on the floor.

"Hello." he said shy hiding himself behind Sean's leg.

"Would you like to play with me?" I asked him smiling.

"Sure." He said and took my hand to go outside.

"Hope if something happens just call me. Be good with her." He said giving him a kiss on the forehead "Hope where is Lana?" He asked me nervous.

"She is in her dressing room." I replied before leave him alone.

 **LANA'S POV.**

I went to the bathroom to drink some water when someone knocked the door. It was Sean.

"Hey can I come in?" He asked me smiling.

"No you can't. I'm busy." I said to him closing the door on his face. I got back to the bathroom and remembered what the woman said. Hope was my daughter.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You're what?!" Mom asked me with anger in her eyes. "You're 17! You cannot be pregnant! You ruined your life!" She screamed, "Say something" she screamed again._

 _"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? You don't know how it feels! A life is growing up inside me, mother! I'm starting my career and I don't know what to do!" I screamed and cried._

 _"I'm so disappointed. I don't know what I did to deserve this."_

 _9 months later._

 _"It's a beautiful girl." The nurse said after I gave my baby birth. "What's her name?" she asked. I started to cry and held the baby for the first and last time. She was beautiful._

 _"Her name is…" and then I remembered what my mother said "you have two options: you can give the baby up for adoption or you can think about your career and about me and your future. You'll be alone."_

 _"I don't want her." I said to the nurse crying hard. "Please take her. She needs a mother and I can't be one." I cried loudly._

 _"What? You're gonna be a great mommy you'll see…You have to feed her she needs you." The nurse said smiling sad._

 _"I can't. If I feed her I couldn't give her to someone else. Please take her." I screamed closing my eyes trying to control myself. I kissed her and the nurse took her to the other room. "I love you Hope." I whispered crying._

 _END FLASHBACK._

I didn't notice that I had tears in my eyes. I finally got my daughter back and I wouldn't leave her anymore.

Sean was knocking the door again "Why are yo—You were crying…are you ok?" He asked me walking in and hugging me.

"Sean…we need to talk it's very important." I said nervous taking him to the couch, "Please take a seat." and he did.

"Sean…what I'm going to tell you it's very shocking please don't be mad and forget me." I said closing my eyes. He nodded scared, I took a breath and spoke.

"Do you remember our first time?" He nodded confused and blushing "Well...I got pregnant. Hope is our daughter." I opened my eyes looking at him.

* * *

So? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry for haven't updated before I was busy bu now I'm free.  
Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 9.

Sean opened his eyes and stood up from the couch. He covered his face with his hands and walked around the room.

"Say something" I said worried, following him to the bathroom.

"How?" He asked looking at me. His eyes were wet and his face red. "Tell me everything, Lana" Sean said slowly washing up his face.

"When I figured out that I was pregnant you were starting your career in another city and both of us were so young…My mother told me that I wouldn't be able to raise my daughter because she wouldn't be there for us. I was 17. No one would give a job to a teenager-mother to be" I said taking a breath and holding back the tears. "When I gave her birth it was the most harder moment that I have lived. You have no idea how it feels knowing that you're having a life inside you…When I saw her here in Vancouver I started to think that she could be our daughter, she looks like us. I made a DNA exam and it was positive…forgive me please" I said touching his shoulder. Sean raised his eyes looking at my hand. I distanced myself.

"Forgive me for haven't been there for both of you…But I can't look at you like I used to. You lied to me! You kept her away from me for 18 years!" Sean said raising his voice.

"Sean you're right to be upset and mad but you can't blame me! I was 17!" I said upset.

"Oh so we have to forgive the poor Lana for keep me away from my OWN daughter?! I had a right to know about her! I'm her father!" Sean screamed at me touching his hair.

"Excuse me?! You have no idea how hard it was! I was completely alone but I chose to give birth to her! I tried to contact you! But when I did I figured out you were with Tanya! You forgot me so fast…" I screamed with anger in my eyes saying the last words upset.

"Maybe I don't know what you did feel in that moment but Lana a daughter is more important than anything!" Sean screamed at me and I started to cry I was feeling so bad and guilty.

"Lana I-I'm sorry…I'm being an idiot now…I'm sorry. I'm just having frustrations that's all" Sean said hugging me and kissing my forehead "It's going to be ok you will see" He said again still holding me in his arms.

"I-I'm alright now…thank you Sean and please forgive me" I said cleaning my face giving him a small smile.

"It's ok now I have to go but see you later?" He asked putting a lock of hair behind my ear. I nodded and he kissed me once more on the forehead before going away. I went to the bathroom and washed my face before I go home. I went out looking for Hope when I saw her saying goodbye to Sean.

"Hey" I said waving my hand "Time to go home. You ready?" I asked her smiling.

"Do you know what is wrong with Sean?" She asked me going to the car.

"Why?" I asked her avoiding her eyes opening the car's door.

"He is acting weird…he hugged me like if he hadn't seen me for years" She said looking through the window when I started to drive.

I didn't say anything and drove in silence. When we got home I sat on the sofa watching TV before I hear Fred's voice.

"Babe I have a surprise for you" He said kissing me and holding my hands.

"What is it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I reserved us a table tonight at your favorite restaurant" He said smiling. _I don't want to go but I'll try._ I thought to myself.

"That's great!" I said smiling and standing up going upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Hope asked me walking into my room and taking a seat on my bed "You look cute" She said smiling.

"Fred invited me to eat at my favorite restaurant" I said serious and then I smiled.

"You don't want to go, do you?" She asked me brushing my hair.

"I don't…but I'll go" I said smiling putting some mascara on my eyes.

"Lana maybe it's not the perfect time but I need to tell you something very important" She said taking a seat on my bed once more.

"Ok…I'm all ears" I said worried taking a seat next to her.

"I'm leaving…I feel like I'm annoying your family and you need to pay attention to your marriage...Patrick is coming with me he doesn't want to leave me alone" She said slowly holding my hands.

"What?! No! you can't leave! Less with Patrick! You're staying here Hope" I said worried. _I can't lose you again._ I thought.

"Fred didn't talk with you? He said he would convince you" Hope said upset.

"Wait here I'm going to talk with him now" I said mad. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Fred!" I called him upset "We need to talk" I said looking at him with anger.

"It's about Hope and Patrick, isn't?" He asked serious taking a breath.

"Yes" I said mad.

"Well they want to have a life together and they chose to leave the house. They need independence, Lana" He said trying to calm me down touching my arms.

"No, no, no. They can't!" I said serious and nervous.

"Why not!? Of course they can" He said with sarcasm.

"She can't! I'm not going to lose her again, Fred" I said raising my voice and touching my hair "I'm not going to".

"What are you talking about? She doesn't belong to you. She is just your friend" He said confused.

"She does! She is my daughter, Fred. Hope is my daughter" I said with tears in my eyes and I step back. He looked at me confused shaking his head.

"What? How?" He asked after a few seconds. His face was confused still.

"Sean and I…had a daughter years ago" I said worried touching his arms to calm him down.

"What the hell Lana?!" it was a girl's voice. Hope's voice. She was in the door looking at Fred and then to me. Her eyes were wet and red. She had been crying. I couldn't say anything. She closed the door and ran downstairs. I took a look of Fred and then followed her.

"Please listen to me" I was almost screaming at her "Hope look at me!" she opened the door to the house and went outside. "I'm talking to you!" I screamed and she turned to face me. She got closer to me with the car's keys on her hand. "Give it to me" I added.

"SHUT UP LIER!" She screamed at me and got into the car. I went back to the house and asked Fred for his keys. He gave them to me and I started to drive to where Hope was going. Sean's house.

When I got there I saw Hope knocking on his door. She was really mad and I couldn't blame her she was right to be mad. I left the car and walked to Sean's house. It was raining and Hope could get a cold.

"Hope let's go home. NOW" I said grabbing her wrist. She set herself free and ignored me still knocking on the door. "You haven't seen me really mad Hope and you wouldn't like to" I said calm and upset.

"You haven't seen me neither. Don't touch me! I need to talk with him!" She screamed raising an eyebrow and I couldn't ignore the fact that she looked like me when I was mad.

"Is not tim—" Sean's voice interrupted what I was saying.

"What's going on?" Sean asked confused closing the door and getting near to us. Hope looked at me and Sean, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"It's true?" She asked him serious holding back the tears. "You're my father?"

Sean opened his mouth in shock and then looked at me. I nodded and he nodded before answering.

"Yes, we're your parents" He said getting closer to her but she took a step back and looked at us crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10! I hope you like it and tell me what you think in the reviews :) xo

* * *

Chapter 10.

"My parents…how can you call yourselves parents? You abandoned me when I was a baby! That's not what parents do" Hope screamed at us. ' _I haven't seen her like this before, she was really mad at us'_ I thought.

"Hope please calm down and hear us out" Sean said grabbing her wrists.

"Do not fucking touch me!" She screamed and stepped back "I don't want to listen to you" She said looking at Sean and then at me.

"Maybe you don't want to but you WILL!" I raised my voice losing patience. I grabbed her hand and took her to the car. She was trying to get free but I was stronger than her. Sean followed us into the car "You're going to shut up and listen to us. Is that clear!?" I asked upset raising an eyebrow. She didn't say anything and looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"When I find out that I was pregnant I was 17 and Sean was gone. He was starting his career and my mother wasn't going to help us. She told me that the government would take you away from me. I was so scared but I know is not an excuse to what I did. When I saw you in Vancouver I though you could be our daughter so a week ago I made a DNA exam and it was positive, Hope. You're our daughter. I'm trying to remedy this, I want you to forgive us" I said honestly. Sean was holding my hands on his.

"That is it? Can I go now?" She asked rolling her eyes ignoring everything I said.

"That is it?! Its all you're going to say?" I asked her upset.

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you both? If you want me to say it I'll. I forgive you" She said avoiding eyes contact.

"What the hell?" I asked her confused "It's ok to be mad and I don't want you to say that you forgive us if you aren't. I want you to say it when you really feel it" I said mad trying to breath and not scream.

"Well I don't feel it. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you!" She said opening the car's door.

"Hop-" Sean interrupted me. "Leave her alone she needs time to absorb it. Let her go" He said looking at me. I started to cry and hugged him "Hey, everything it's going to be ok just give her time" He said again hugging me.

"I don't know why I am crying..." I said holding tears and taking distance "I have to go home and talk with Fred".

"No you won't. The weather is awful you can't drive now. Stay here with Tanya and I" He said smiling and brushing my hair with his fingers. I nodded and sent a message to Fred.

"I'm staying in a Hotel. See you tomorrow" I sent him and I didn't get an answer. I smiled to Sean and we got into the house.

"Tanya, love Lana is staying tonight the weather is really bad" Sean said to her and she smiled to me.

"No problem. Dinner is almost ready, go to put in some dry clothes" She said inviting me to go upstairs.

"I don't have clothes here" I said slow looking at her.

"I know. You can use one of my clothes" She said going back to the kitchen "Sean show her our room please". Sean smiled at me and took my hand going upstairs.

"This is our room and Tanya's clothes is here" He said pointing at the closet "I'll wait you outside" He said smiling and closing the door.

I found a sweater and jeans. I tried on a blue jean and I didn't get in. I tried another one and I didn't get in again. _What the hell?_ I thought taking another pair of jeans. I didn't get in so I searched for a black dress and finally I got it. I took a look of my stomach in the mirror and I was having an evident weight gain. I covered my mouth with a hand scared. _'It couldn't be it was probably stress'_ I thought.

"Lana are you ready?" Sean asked me from outside knocking the door.

"Uhm yes I am" I said opening the door to find Sean looking at me with an open mouth "You ok?".

"Yes…you look beautiful" He said coughing "What happened with jeans?" He asked confused.

"I…I couldn't find one that combine with the sweater" I lied smiling nervous. He nodded and we both went downstairs.

"It's ready. I hope you like it" Tanya said taking seat on the table "Do you like dresses? I thought you were going to wear jeans" She said smiling.

"Well I took this one…it's ok?" I asked worried about her. It was her dress anyway.

"No it's ok. Let's eat" She said starting to eat noodles and eating salads.

I started to eat noodles when I felt something in my stomach. I was going to vomit if I keep eating so I stopped.

"Lana are you ok? You look pale" Tanya said worried looking at Sean.

"Hmm I think I'm getting the flu" I said drinking water trying to breathe.

"You should get some sleep" Sean said to me standing up to take me upstairs.

"Yas probably I should…but I can stay in the couch" I said giving a sad smile.

"Of course no. We have a guest's room" Tanya said still in the table "I wait you here" She said to Sean.

We got upstairs and Sean opened the room's door. I started to feel really sick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me worried grabbing my hand.

"Yes I'm just dizzy" I said going to the bed. He sat next to me and touched my chin "something you want to share with me?" He asked smiling and I shook my head no.

"I'm tired that's all" I said and he stood up kissing me in the forehead closing the door. I was lying on the bed trying to fall asleep but I couldn't. My stomach was weird. It was 3am when finally I fell asleep but some minutes later I had to get up and ran to the bathroom. I was lying next to the toilet when someone got in.

"Lana are you sick?" Sean asked me touching my back trying to make me feel better.

"Yes a little bit but I'm going to be alright" I said feeling uncomfortable with him looking at me in this moment.

"Let's go back to bed" He said helping me to stand up and going to the room where I was staying when I stopped him and ran to the toilet before throwing out over him.

"Sean I have to tell you what's wrong with me" I said taking a breath before speak "I think I could be pregnant with your child" I said putting one of my hands on my stomach and the other one on my face. Sean looked at me and then to my stomach. He was confused.

"Are you sure?" he asked getting closer to me.

"I don't know I mean I have all the symptoms; nauseas, dizziness and…look at my stomach" I said raising part of the pajama to show him my stomach. He looked at it and then he looked at me.

"You have gained weight" He said with a shine on his eyes. He put both of his hands on my stomach and smiled "It would be amazing".

"What about Tanya?" I asked him worried.

"We're getting divorced. There's not love like used to" Sean said looking me deep in the eyes. In that moment my cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" Sean asked me raising one of his eyebrows.

"It's Fred" I said confused picking up "What happened?" I asked him worried looking at Sean.

"Lana I don't know how to say this" Fred started slowly.

"Everything is alright?" I asked him bitting my lips.

"Lana uhm the police called…Hope had an accident. She is at the hospital" He said before my cellphone fell down from my hands.

* * *

Guys I really need to know if you like it or not. Let me know in the reviews.

Btw: I'm having another idea abut OQ maybe I'll post a new fanfic lol


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry for take too long but I was having an author's block :( now I'm having more ideas so please forgive me! and keep reading!. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what do you think! xo**

* * *

Chapter 11

"What happened Lana?" Sean asked me touching my arms. I was so scared and worried "Lana?".

"Hope…she had an accident! She is at the hospital" I said covering my mouth with tears in my eyes. Sean looked at me in shock. He hugged me before speak.

"Is she alright?" He asked with a shivering voice

"I don't know, Sean we have to go to the hospital" I said nervous coming back to the guest's room taking a jacket from the closet.

"Sean? What's going on?" Tanya asked us going to where Sean and I were.

"Hope had an accident, Tanya, we have to get there" Sean said to her. She looked confused.

"Why?" She asked again raising an eyebrow looking at me and Sean "She is Lana's friend not yours".

"It's a long history but I promise you, I'll explain to you everything when I get back" Sean said worried giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sean I'm not sure if I can wait until that happens" Tanya said getting upset "I know we're getting divorced but…I'm still your wife" Tanya added looking at me.

"Please Tanya don't do this more difficult" Sean added nervous and she gave us an upset nod.

I ran to the car as fast as possible and Sean followed me licking his lips. "You're nervous" I said when we got in "When you're nervous you do that" I said taking seat into the car.

"Do what?" He asked me starting to drive. I bit my nails and answer.

"Lick your lips" I said trying to smile. He didn't answer and looked at me and to my belly. 10 minutes later we were in the hospital. We got in and the first thing I did was look for some doctor. Sean was in the waiting room asking to a nurse for Fred, after all he did call.

"Excuse me doctor, where is the young lady you brought here minutes ago?" I asked him trying to calm down "Her name is Hope". The doctor nodded and took a look of his notebook.

"Are you her mother?" He asked me looking confused. I nodded and gave him a sad smile.

"Listen lady uhm she is doing well but she is…She is in coma" the man said touching my shoulder. Those were the worst words I heard in my entire life. I paralyzed and closed my eyes.

"Where is she?" I asked him nervous "I need to see her please" I said again. The doctor touched my arm and said slowly.

"I'm sorry but you can't, at least not now" The doctor said and that made my blood burns.

"Why not?! You said she was doing well! I'm her mother" I raised my voice and he nodded. Sean got closer to me from the waiting room and hugged me from the back.

"Everything is okay, doctor?" he asked caressing my belly "How is she?"

"It's complicated, she is doing 'well' because she had a big accident but she is doing pretty good for now" the doctor explained to us and I grabbed Sean's hands. It was so comfortable "But she needs to be calm, she is in shock for that reason we put her in coma so she can let her body get well before she wakes" he said again and I felt better than before.

"So she isn't in danger?" Sean asked him worried.

"She is not. You can stay calm but you can't see her, yet" He repeat and we nodded. We went back to the waiting room still worried about her.

"Lana you can't be sad all time, someone is with you every day" He said looking at my belly. I gave him a small smile "By the way how far are you?" he asked me curious.

"I don't know actually, I just know I'm having your second baby" I said thinking about how weird it was.

"Why don't you see some doctor here?" he asked me but I didn't want to, I was so worried about Hope that I couldn't think in something else.

"Maybe but is not time" I said serious before looking at him again "What's going to happen with us?" I asked him and he looked at me thoughtless.

"I have to speak with Tanya about this but I don't know how" He answered looking at the floor "What about you?".

"Fred already knows that we have a daughter but he doesn't know I'm pregnant" I replied covering my face with my hands.

"We could fix this while Hope is here so when she gets better we can take her home" Sean said raising his look to look at me "But you have to take care of our baby. Please let's see a doctor so we can know if everything is okay" He said again worried.

"Okay but after this I have to speak with Fred" I said sad. Fred was an incredible man and I was feeling bad for all this but Sean was and is the person I'm in love with. He nodded and helped me to stand up.

2 hours later we were sat again in the waiting room. Everything was okay with the baby, it was too soon to know the baby's sex but it was a healthy baby.

"See you here in the night?" I asked Sean before going to my house. He nodded and smiled at me. I started to walk through the waiting room when I saw Fred in the front door. He looked tired and bored of all this. He met my eyes and I felt guilty for doing this to him. I got closer to him and spoked.

"Hey" I started. He didn't looked at me. "Fred we need to talk" I said again touching his arm.

"I can't even look at you" he said mad "why you didn't tell me anything about Hope?" He asked still looking through the door's window.

"What do you think if we go for a walk? This is a long history" I said trying to call his attention. He nodded and opened the door. 3 minutes passed before I broke the ice.

"I got pregnant when I was a young lady. Sean had moved away and I was alone so…I-I gave her in adoption" I said breathing remembering all that again "I knew I was a monster but I couldn't keep her. I did it for her" I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me so I kept speaking "When I saw her in Vancouver I felt something but I thought it was nothing until I made a DNA test. It was positive, she was my daughter".

"Why you didn't tell me anything about her and why you didn't search her when you got a job?" he asked serious.

"I didn't tell you anything because I knew she was okay with her family, besides...I wasn't ready to be a mom but now that I have her in my life I'm not gonna let her go. I'm going to fight for her" I said sure of myself. He smiled sad and finally looked at me.

"What will happen with us, Lana?" that was the question I was afraid of. I closed my eyes taking a breath and replied.

"Fred I want you to know you're an incredible man and you deserve someone better than me. I really love you but things have changed…" I said getting sad. I didn't wanted to hurt him "I don't wanna hurt you but I have to be honest with you…Since I saw Sean again something inside me turned on" He nodded and kept listening "I have Hope now, and she is in love with Patrick, I don't want her to suffer and live what I lived when Sean left. Please forgive me" I said holding tears, it was destroying me inside but it was the right thing to do.

"I always knew Sean was important to you and if he is your happiness…I'll respect that" Fred said touching my face and smiling with tears in his eyes "I want you to be happy".

"Thank you Fred, you're one of the greatest man I have ever known" I said smiling sad "I want you to be happy too, promise me you will" tears were rolling down my face. He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"It's gonna take some of time but I will, I promise" He said and I hugged him.

"Thank you for understand and everything you gave to me" I said on his arms and I could feel his smile.

"Thanks to you" He said trying to not cry anymore. I stepped away.

"Friends?" I asked him extending my hand to him. He smiled and took it.

"Friends" He said and I hugged him once more before get into the hospital.

* * *

 **Next chapter it's Sean's turn to explain it all to Tanya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry if it took me so long! My laptop died, and I had my finals… I'm just so sorry guys!, but now I'm free, so I can post new chapters! Forgive me, and enjoy! xo.**

 **PS1: I hope that all of you had a great Christmas…. Merry Christmas! Lol.**

 **PS2: If you don't like Seana, then don't read my fanfic. it's just imagination.**

 **PS3: Gonna update all my fanfics!.**

 **PS4: ROBIN IS BACK!.**

 **I don't own anything, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Any news of her?," I asked Sean, who was sat looking at the floor "You should go home, you need to rest, and talk to Tanya about us," Sean nodded, and kissed me on the forehead.

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

I was walking to my house, thinking about all this _; Lana, Hope, the baby…Tanya. We've been married for some years, I loved her, and I care about her, but is not the same._ I opened my house's door, and called her but no one answered.

"Tanya?," I called again "Where are you?". Not answer. I went upstairs, but I didn't find her. I just found a note over our bed.

 _Dear Sean:_

 _You don't have to explain anything to me, I already know it. You're in love with Lana, and she's in love with you. "If you love something, let it go, right?". Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

 _You made me the happiest woman around the world, and I appreciate that, thank you._

 _I want you to be happy with your family._

 _Take care,_

 _Tanya xo._

I felt tears in my eyes. She was incredible, but know I had to focus in the love of my life and my kids. I came back to the hospital looking for Lana. She wasn't around, so I asked to one of the nurses about her.

"Excuse, lady. Have you seen my," I stopped _my girlfriend?, friend?._ "My girlfriend? She has dark hair and-" The nurse interrupted me.

"Yes, she is with her daughter" The woman said pointing to one of the rooms, and I left. When I got inside the room, I saw Lana standing in front of the window. She looked beautiful, one of her hands was resting over her belly.

"I'm back," I said slowly "Why are you here?, I mean did they let you in or…?" She smiled.

"They let me in," she smiled, and looked at Hope "I want her to open her blue eyes". Lana wiped a tear, and looked at me.

"She's going to be okay," I said hugging her "She has us, and her little brother or sister" I said touching her belly.

"What happened with Tanya?," Lana asked me, with those beautiful brown eyes "Is she okay?".

"She left me a note. She's gone" I said coldly.

"Are you okay?" She asked me grabbing my hand in hers.

"I don't know, I cared about her but she understood how I felt, and I'm happy to be with you," I said smiling "You're the love of my life, Lana" I kissed her, and she laughed.

"What is it?" I asked her, confused.

"Can you believe that we're here, together?" She smiled, and kissed me again.

I stepped back and went to Hope's stretcher, and grabbed her warm hand. "Wake up, sweetie, mom and I are here, and we want to be with you" I kissed her in the forehead and lied next to her. Lana looked at me, and gave a sad smile.

"Do you think that she's gonna be mad at us?" Lana asked worried.

"I don't know. She left really upset but who knows?, I just can't wait for her to wake up" I said, and grabbed her hand again.

"We should be leaving, the doctor said that we could stay here for some minutes," Lana said, and kissed Hope in the cheek "Wake up, sweetie." Lana made her way to the door, and opened it.

I started to leave the stretcher when I got a message from OUAT's producers.

 _You and Lana have to film tonight._

 _See you at 8pm._

"Lana, we have to film tonight at 8pm," I said going to where she was. She looked upset.

"I wanted to stay here with Hope" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Me too, but we have to go" I said, and went to kiss Hope's hand one last time. Something happened.

Her hand moved, I looked at her hand in shock, and then I looked at Lana. "What is it?" She asked me, getting to Hope's stretcher.

"Her hand. She moved it!," I said excited, and scared. "I'll go to search for the doctor," I said, almost leaving Hope's hand when I heard a sigh.

"Mom," she said scared trying to get up "Dad" she was crying now, and then it happened. She opened her beautiful blue eyes. Lana covered her mouth and started to cry, I hugged her, and cried too.

Our daughter was awake.

* * *

 **My dears, just left one or two chapters. (Don't hate me xd)**


	13. Author's note

**Goodnight readers.**

 **I need to know if someone is still reading this fanfic, if you are, please let me know in the reviews (now).**

 **If I don't get reviews, I'll stop writing.**

 **EvilRa xo.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hellu, I need to thank you to the nice reviews about the fanfic and I have something to tell to the ones that don't like my fanfic; If you don't ship Seana, don't read this. It's a fanfiction, is not real, so please honey, don't waste words ;).**

 **Hope you like this chapter, and…Next chapter is gonna be the last one.**

 **xo**

* * *

Chapter 13.

"She's okay, but she can't leave." Doctor Winter said, smiling. "She can leave tomorrow, but not now". Sean stared at Lana, and gave her a smile.

"I'll be back in some minutes," The doctor said leaving the room. Lana stared at her daughter. She was smiling.

"How are you?" Sean asked Hope. He sat next to his daughter and took her hand, squeezing it.

"Confused," Hope said, laughing.

"Do you want us to explain it to you?" Lana asked her, smiling. Hope nodded.

"Yes, but first I need to apologize," Hope said, grabbing her parents' hands. "I acted like an idiot."

"We've been in love since we were younger, and well…. You already know about me getting pregnant" Lana said, playing with her daughter's hand. "We're together, like a couple and we have a surprise for you," Lana said, winking to Sean.

"You're having a baby brother or sister." Sean said, smiling. Hope opened her eyes in shock, and stared at him and then to Lana's belly.

"Are you kidding me?" Hope said, with tears in the eyes.

"No, honey. I'm expecting," Lana said, excited. Hope hugged Lana and cried. Sean hugged both of them, smiling.

"Are those happy tears?" Lana asked her, trying to don't cry. Hope nodded and hugged Sean.

"I'm so happy," Hope said, excited. "How far are you?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Lana said, wiping her own tears. "I want you out of there, and then we're going to the doctor."

"When can I leave? It's so boring in here," Hope said, giving a sad smile. She hated hospitals.

"Tomorrow," Sean said, hiding a smile. "Tonight, Lana and I have to film some scenes, but we're picking you up tomorrow morning."

"Okay…" Hope said, staring at her parents. "What happened to Fred and Tanya?"

"Fred knew it." Lana started, giving a sad smile. "He told me to be happy. He's an amazing man" Lana said, and Sean couldn't help but rolled his eyes. Lana smiled.

"Tanya left me," Sean said, turning to his daughter. "Just like Fred, she knew it and wanted me to be happy…With her." Sean pointed at Lana.

"Guys, what are you gonna say to the producers, to the fans, to your co-workers?" Hope asked, confused.

"We don't have to say anything at all," Sean started, holding Lana's hand. "It's our personal life and we wanna keep it like this." Lana smiled at him.

"And about people knowing that you're our daughter," Lana said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't care. All I care about it's you and the baby."

"I'm so lucky," Hope said, and hugged her parents again. "How is Patrick doing?"

"He lives with Fred in our ex-house," Lana said, putting a lock of hair behind Hope's ear. "You can visit him."

"I'm not sure about that," Hope said, avoiding her parents' gaze. "He's Fred's son, and he was your husband. I'm your daughter and that makes me Patrick's stepsister."

"Fred was my husband." Lana said, slowly. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"If you love him, fight for him," Sean said, a little awkward with the conversation. "Don't let anything hold you ba-" Lana stopped him.

"Stop right there, Sean Maguire," Lana said, putting her hand on his chest. "Mary Margaret said that to Regina, and Regina ended up kissing Robin in the middle of the forest." Hope laughed.

"Your mother is right," Sean said, serious. "You're not a baby anymore, but you can't go around kissing everybody." He said in an over protective voice.

"Got it," Hope said, trying to not laugh. Sean smiled, and checked his phone.

"We have to go now, sweetie," Sean kissed Hope's forehead and stood up from the stretcher. "It's almost time to film. See you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, my love," Lana said, hugging her. "See ya."

"Goodbye guys," Hope said, looking at her parents leaving the room. "Love you" She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I won't be able to update in the weekend, but I'll on Tuesday.**

 **This story is coming to an end, so enjoy the last chapters!**

 ***If you're reading "Mom & University Student", please be patient! I'm fixing the older chapters, but I'll update as soon as possible!**

 **Mwah!**

 **xo**


	15. Chapter 14

**This story has come to an end… Thank you to everybody who supported this story. I had a great time writing "Behind the scene" and I hope that you guys had it reading it. My love for Seana won't stop here, I'll keep writing fanfics, maybe not about Seana, but about Outlaw Queen bcs they're my life haha.**

 **Here's the last chapter, enjoy it and thank you guys, for everything!**

 **Love you all so much**

 **xo.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

"You ready to go home?" Lana asked Hope, while she was helping her to get dressed. Hope nodded.

"I can't wait! You know how much I hate hospitals," Hope answered and Lana smiled. "I just wanna go home and rest."

"And you will, sweetie," Lana said, smiling. "We're so excited!" Hope laughed.

"This is our chance to be a family, a real family," Hope said, and Lana hugged her. "Mom," It was the first time that Hope called her like that.

"Yes, baby?" Lanas asked her. She was almost crying.

"I love you," Hope said, smiling. "I'm so sorry if I was being an idiot, and I know that I already said that, it's just that I can't believe that we're a family."

"We're not the perfect family, but we're a family and that's what matters." Lana said, and they left the room. Sean was outside smiling at them.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Sean told Hope and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning, my love," He said, kissing Lana in the lips.

"Oh my goooood!" Hope said, covering her mouth with her hands "I'm sorry it's just that I used to be a Seana shipper, ya know? And now, seeing you kissing each other… Oh my god it's too much" Hope said, laughing.

"Seana shipper, really?" Sean asked her, laughing. Hope nodded.

"Don't worry if I freak out every time I see you together," Hope said, blushing. "I'll get over it," the three of them laughed and they left the hospital.

* * *

 **4 months later.**

* * *

Hope was walking with her parents through a park. She was between her parents and she couldn't be happier, she had everything; mom, dad, a baby brother, a house, love, and her family.

"I love you," She said to her parents and they smiled at her.

"We love you too, darling," Lana said, and they stopped to buy an ice cream.

"Lana, are you eating a pineapple ice cream, again?" Sean asked her, smiling. She nodded.

"Actually, it's for the baby," Lana answered, eating the ice cream. "He is gonna love this ice cream."

"Pineapple is my favorite too," Hope said, smiling. She got closer to her mom's belly and kissed it. She was around 5 months. "Can't wait to meet ya, little one."

"What's up now?" Hope asked, when they started to walk again. "What are we gonna do with your fans and family?"

"I don't care about them. All I care about it's us," Sean said, and Hope smiled. "And I'm pretty sure that this 'Seana shippers' are gonna be excited to know that Lana and I are a couple and that we have two kids."

"You have no idea. You're gonna kill them, specially to a friend of mine, Noemi. She loves you!" Hope said, laughing. "We never thought that it could be real, that you guys could be real." All of them laughed.

"Answering your question about 'What's up now'," Lana started, slowly. "We become a family."

"That sounds pretty good for me, love," Sean said, smiling. He was doing it on purpose. He knew that Hope was gonna freak out.

"You're killing me, dad," She said, trying to get serious.

"Okay, you two, come here," Lana said, taking seat on a bench. "We're taking a picture as family."

Lana was standing next to Hope, she was kissing her on the cheek and Sean was touching Lana's belly along Hope's hand. After the picture, they kept walking through the park.

"What are you gonna do with that picture, mom?" Hope asked her, and Lana smiled.

"I'm posting it on Instagram," Lana said, holding her cellphone. "It's time to show my beautiful family." Lana said, posting the picture.

"And time to kill the Seana shippers," Sean added, laughing. Hope rolled her eyes.

 _My dears #EvilRegals, this is my family, and I couldn't be happier._

 _Lana, Sean, Hope and baby._

 _Xo_

 ** _The end._**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for being part of this fanfic! I love you guys!**

 **Mwah!** 💖


End file.
